Harry Potter and the Final Horcrux
by Push Me
Summary: Harry's 7th year, and all the Horcruxes, save one have been destroyed by the late RAB or Dumbledore. It's down to Harry to find and destroy the last one... RAB revealed! Revised Rating for Later Chapters! RonHermione
1. A past and present

**Harry Potter and the Final Horcrux**

_**(Hey yo People! Push Me invades Harry Potter! More terrifying than Lord Voldemort, and more dashingly handsome than Draco Malfoy, I'm gonna write how I THINK the 7th year will go! R.A.B revealed! Read on to find out who, and the final Horcrux is also revealed! There'll be loadsa clues, along with A RonXHermione romance, but it's BASED on Harry, with Ron Hermione background...So, FLAME ON!  
Push Me...Out!  
((Sound of TV flicking off)) They gone? Good...Moochers...expect everything on a pla...IT'S STILL ON!)**_

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter and the Final Horcrux**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1-A Past and Present **

The night was very still... to still perhaps, to be of natural creation. As if another presence was silencing it, asking it to shush with a raised hand. A strong...almost Magical presence, one could say...

Well, if one were to say magical, they'd be correct...The stillness WAS in fact magical.

Mist floated through the streets, a strange, rather thick mist that clung to every spider web and window, making them shimmer in the moonlight. The silver moon above, impressed a feeling of hoplessness, dread, on all below, wizard and muggle alike.

The silence was only broken by the soft steps of a young man, creeping through the streets.

His face was hooded, and masked, and he wore a long cloak that hid his form from view. He wasn't very tall, and it was clear to all around him that he was very young, possibly no older than 17.

It would also have been clear to everyone, that he was anxious, scared even.

He crept through the streets, looking nervously around every few steps, as if expecting somebody else to just pop out off the mist.

''Good evening, Regulus...'' a cold voice droned from the mist, making the man jump a mile in the air and having to cover his mouth to stop himself crying out. He took in the appearence of the man in front of him, his hooked nose and curtained black, greasyhair almost covering the satisfied smirk he was wearing.

''G...good evening Severus...'' he replied, shifting uncomfortably and trying to step around his obstuction. The man held out his arm and stopped him, pushing him back. The boy gulped, retreating backwards until his back was against the wall of the building behind him.''Wh...what can I do for you?''

The man called Severus smirked, walking forward to close the distance and any chance of retreat the man had.  
''Not much, Regulus, not much. In fact, you can do less for me than you can for the Dark Lord. He gives you one mission, and you fail it...''

''Th...That's not fair!'' Regulus muttered,''It's impossible!''

''It is NOT impossible,''Severus spat,'' for wizards who are indeed LOYAL to their master.''

''I AM loyal! There is NOTHING I wouldn't do for him, NOTHING!'' Regulus stood straighter, drawing his face level with the man before him.

''Except this?'' Severus hissed, his face reddining on his unmasked cheeks.

''He is...too powerful... I cannot do it alone...'' Regulus muttered.''Please Snape, he trusts you...You could do it for me...and...and take the credit...''

''No!'' Snape whispered violently, struggling to keep his voice low, and even.''He asked YOU to do it Regulus, if you cannot, you must tell him. You disgrace the Black family... maybe more so than your brother...''

Regulus flared up at this comment, pulling his wand and pointing it at Severus.

''THAT'S A DAMN LIE!'' he screeched,''I AM NO BLOOD TRAITOR LIKE HIM! I HAVE ALWAYS PAID HEED TO THE DARK LORD! ALWAYS!''

Severus looked unimpressed at his attempted threat, merely gazing down his wand, his face emotionless, calm even.

''Why then,'' Regulus began again calmly,''did the Dark Lord send you here to meet me, when you will not aid me?''

Severus smirked again.

''He did not...'' he whispered, '' I came of my own free will... I know what you did, Regulus, and when the Dark Lord finds out...he will kill you...'' Snape said calmly, as if discussing the matter of the weather.

Regulus flustered, his mouth dropping open and closed as though he had been silenced,''How did...How'd you?'' he began, silencing when Snape drew his wand.

''But...'' Snape began,'' I want the pleasure of killing at least ONE Black...So it's your lucky day!''

Regulus barged him, heading down the street at full pelt, knocking Severus off balance, momentairily.

Snape raised his wand, and pointed it down the street after him.

''_Avada Kedavra!'' _he yelled, everything going black and Harry Potter waking suddenly...

* * *

He rubbed his eyes, fumbling round on the desk beside his bed, searching frantically for his glasses. He found them and pressed them onto his face, turning to the clock on his bedside for reasurrance. 

2:31

He'd gotten an hour sleep that time at least...

He flicked on the lamp beside his bed, and buried his face in his hands.

The dreams were becoming increasingly frequent, since he had left Hogwarts just under two weeks ago.

_The cup, The snake, Something of Ravenclaw of Gryffindor's_

Harry ticked over in his mind, for what felt like the thousandth time.

This is what he had to do the REST of his life...hunt down the broken pieces of Voldemort, and destroy them, ten finally, take on the Dark Lord himself...

All around him and his friends, the war really had begun, both sides with casualtys and losses, some major, some minor.

There had been betrayal, faith, hate and trust, all mixed together in a swell of emotions, making all seem the same in the bitter fighting.

His uncle grunted next door, and Harry flicked off his lamp, not wanting to be caught awake.

He hated the dark...when the thought flooded back to him.

Dumbledore...

Dumbledore was dead...

Albus Dumbledore...The only barrier between the forces of Darkness and their spoils... The only Barrier between Lord Voldemort and Harry...

And now he was gone...

Harry, and the wizrding world weren't safe anymore.

Dumbledore was gone... killed by someone he had foolishly trusted with secrets, and his life on many occasions...

Harry relented that he wasn't going to get muchsleep again that night and stood up, pacing his room as he so often had this summer.

He was surprised there wasn't a trench yet...

He was scared by the idea of the life he had before him, yet couldn't wait...

That maniac, after all he'd done to Harry, he couldn't wait to get near him. He wanted to scream and shout until the Dark Lord heard, and came running to this very location to find him...

But he wouldn't do that...

Enough people had died because of him already...

He didn't want to put the Dursley's on that list as well.

He was leaning, his face against the window, when he saw a speck in the distance.

A snowy white speck, flapping it's wings, heading right for his window.

Hedwig had returned with Ron and Hermione's reply to his letter, the yellow parchment cluthced tightly in her beak.

He opened the window, standing back as the owl flew in and landed gracefully on the bed, holding out her leg for him to take the letter.

He fumbled with the knot with one hand, the other ruffling Hedwig's back feathers, as she clicked contently.

Haing finally gotten the parchment free, he unfolded it and began to read the neat, tidy scrawl that could only be Hermione's.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hi! We've been missing you loads too, and yes obviously, I'm here at the burrow. Ron's being his normal charming host, getting up at noon and leaving ALMOST instantly (He grunts and stuffs his face first) to play quidditch with his brothers, leaving me with Ginny and Phlem. It's really strange...Phl...Fluer is ACTUALLY nice now! Maybe Ginny scares her, but she's stopped treating her like a three year old, and I think her and Mrs Weasley may actually be friends!  
__By the Way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

Harry gasped. He'd forgotten it was his birthday...He didn't know such ordinairy things still existed,

_We couldn't send your present, but we're bringing it tommorow, when we pick you up and take you back to the Burrow! We're'll be coming afternoon I expect, because Ron's not up before 12...Sorry if this woke you, ut it's important. I told Hedwig to screech in your ear if she had to. ou can do magic now, and you can take your apparition test with Ron this Summer! We'll see you tommorow!  
Love,  
Hermione  
Ron  
_

Harry reread theletter several ties before it's meaning sank in...

Ron and Hermione were coming to take him away from the burrow as he had always dreamed they would...

He would never have to set foot in the dursley's house again, now he was of age. He could walk out now, and it wouldn't make a difference.

He smiled at the thought of how the Dursley's would take this news...Jumping on tables and dancing or throwing a party seemed to fit nicely in this picture.

He could get a place of his own, just like Sirius, and always be welcome at the Weasley's...

With these happy thoughts, he drifted to a peaceful sleep for the first time in months.

* * *

A lot of commotion from te hall below brought Harry out of his peaceful dreams a bit sooner than he would of liked. His nose painful from whene he'd slept with his glasses on, he sat up, glancing at the clock showing the time to be 9:47. 

He could hear a heted conversation below him, not quite making out the words, but distinguishing that there was three voices bickering, getting steadily louder and more fierce.

He knew when his Uncle was preparing for an argumet, and he could hear his murmur of a voice getting in it's stride now.

He heard a light, calm voice speaking evenly, obviously trying to reason with Vernon Dursley...an impossible feat...his Uncle's voice stiffened, and another male's voice joined the fray, it's voice ow, and threatening.

Harry didn't envy the voices as the inevitable boom happened.

''HOW DARE YOU BARGE INTO MY HOUSE AND DEMAND ANYTHING! YOU'RE NOT TAKING ANOTHER STEP ONTO MY PROPERTY! NOW GET THE HE... **_DON'T POINT THAT THING AT ME,BOY!_'' **

It was clear to Harry that Uncle Vernon was not intimidated, but building himself up into a rage, feared by Harry as his Uncles "Unstoppable mode.''

''**WE'RE NOT GOING WITHOUT HIM! JUST LET US TAKE HIM AND WE'LL GO!''**

The male voice responded to Vernon Dursley's yelling with equal, maybe greater force.

They're was a wild scuffling sound, a scream, and a bang.

Harry leapt up, reaching the door and grabbing it, just as it was forcedopen from the other side, sending Harry flying accross the room, landing painfully on his back.

Harry looked up and saw Ron Weasley standng in his doorway, obscenely tall now and a (rather forced) smile on his face.

''You ok?'' he asked holding out his hand to help Harry up.

''I was...'' Harry muttered, rubbing his back,''Until YOU showed up, you great Prat!''

''Yeah, Sorry we're early... It took all my reasoning power not to gether come at 7...''

He looked aroud at the mess in Harry's room.

''You haven't packed then?''

Harry shook his head. He was about to runaround collecting all his school articles, but Ron held out a hand.

''Watch,'' he said smugly.

He pulled out his wand, and gave it a casual flick, casing EVERYthing in Harry's room to fly across the room and landing haphazardly in his trunk, which closed and bolted itself.

He admired Harry's bewidered gaze before adding,

''You sleep in the same room as HER,'' he gestured to the hall,''You learn a few things...''

He looked around, to see if he'd missed anything.

''We set?''

''How're we getting there?'' Harry asked. He and Ron couldn't Apparate yet, and it didn't seem like they'd brought an adult with them.

''Oh. She's'' Harry noticed he hadn't actually said Hermione's name yet, and was using the pronouns icily, '' apparating us. Just to prove she can probably, but it's a trek to the apparition point. Come on, we better get going.''

They stepped down the stairs, Harry with his trunk, and Ron holding hedwig, who was securely in her cage, and walked past the kitchen, where the dursley's were banging wildly on the door. Harry laughed slightly to himself, wondering how long they'd be stuck before the charm wore off.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and his vision was momentairily obscured by a mane of bushy brown hair, as Hermione wrapped her arms round him.

''Hello Hermione...'' he gasped, trying to pry her off.

She recoiled, and beamed at him, and he could see dark circles under her eyes, and her skin pale, as though she was exausted.

''It's great to see you again! I must say, you're looking better than I imagined, did you get sleep? You didn't beat yourself upover it did you?''

Harry shook his head. It was a half truth.

''Where's Ron gone?''

They picked up his trunk, and hurried it out of the door, Harry closing it behind him, Ron already half-way down the street, Hedwig's cage in hand.

Hermione gave an exausperated sigh, and pulled Harry after him.

''The place we're apparating from's not far,'' she said, watching out of the corner of her eye as Ron sped off ahead of them, changing his pace so they wouldn't keep up. Hermione shook her head lightly, before turning back to Harry and smiling again.

''So how's YOUR summer been?'' she asked, looking close to tears.

He didn't answer straight away. The Dursley's had been terrible as ever and he hadn't left his room in 13 days while mulling things over in his mind.

''No complaints.'' he decided would be an appropriate answer,'' yours?''

''Great!'' she replied with forced cheeriness.''It's been fun. I've been at the Burrow for a week or so, because my parents thought it was safer for me there, y'know with al the wizards? And there's so many people there Harry! Bill and Fleur invited ALOT of friends. There's even some people we know there!''

Ron gave a very unRonlike laugh, and quickened his pace again. Hermione glared at him before continuing.

''Everyone's been great, and bill and Fleur are so happy! I think even Ginny's taken to her now. Although,'' she said with a dark glance at Ron's back, '' SHE doesn't follow fleur around doing EVERYTHING for her in a vain chance she'll get a kiss...''

Ron's ears reddened, and he sped up again, barging some little kids out of the way.

''What's with...'' he motioned at Ron, then at her.

''Nothing.'' she replied quickly,''why something wrong?''

Ron snorted and crossed the road into the public park, heading for a cluster of bushes.

When Harry and Hermione finally caught him, he was at rest,leaning against a tree.

''Grab my arm, Harry, and hold the trunk.'' Harry did so, and looked across to see Ron grab hold reluctuntly, a look of deep disgust etched on his face.

''Ok,'' Hermione muttered,'' 3...2...1... she turned on the spot and the park dissapeared.

Harry felt the fimiliar bands pressing tightly on his chest, as though he was being squeezed through a long rubber tube. He couldn't breathe.

Just when he wasSURE he would suffocate, or get crushed, he felt free again, and realised he was standing in front of a tall building, the garden ornately laid out with a red carpet and benches either side.

''Here we are!'' Hermione said eagerly,'' now Harry, you're staying with us, sharing Ron's room. I'm sure he'll help you with your stuff and get you settled, won't you Ron?''

But Ron was already in the house, heading upstairs, leaving Harry and Hermione quite alone...

* * *

**_(Oooh! Touchy! Don't worry people, Ron and Hermione WILL get together, but you'll see what the fight's about next chappie. I'm not posting it till I get at least 5 reviews k? Coz I do care what people think. RAB will be revealed, as will the Final Horcrux...until next time!)_**


	2. To the Viktor Go The Spoils

**_(Ok, 5 reviews, so here it is, heavily edited, Rating may change later, Chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait, PC trouble, and keep the reviews coming, Thank You and Goodnight, merry Christmas, And Happy new Year to you all!)_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- To the Vikor, Go the Spoils...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione groaned, watching Ron's retreating form.

Her eyes filled with tears, which she quickly wiped away with her sleeve.

''I'll see you later Harry,'' she said between sobs, before stomping into the house, shoving Ginny out the way.

''Harry!'' She called, casting Hemione a dark glance as she pushed past.

She ran towards him, and he dropped the trunk he was carrying to wrap his arms round her.

''Oh, How are you?'' she asked, fussing over him in a very Molly-like way,'' We weren't expecting you yet for hours! Good Summer? Were the Muggles Ok? I've missed You!''

''I've missed you too,'' he whispered, disengaging her arms gently, '' I'm fine, How're you?''

''Better now you're here! All Bill and Fleurs friend's treat me like a baby, I've had no-one to talk to! Come in, everyone will be so pleased to see you!''

She grabbed his arm and steered him towards the house.

''FRED!'' She screeched, making Harry jump a mile, ''GEORGE! HARRY'S HERE! GET HIS TRUNK!''

Two talk redheads emerged from the doorway, running in sync towards the trunks Ginny indicated.

''Morning Harry!''  
''Morning Harry!''

''Watch out Harry...''  
''...Ron's in a mood, and...''  
''...Hermy's gone loco! So...

''WELCOME TO THE WEASLEY MADHOUSE!''  
''WELCOME TO THE WEASLEY MADHOUSE!''

They each patted a shoulder as they jogged past, nearly knocking Harry of his feet.

Ginny continued to pull him forward towards the house while the twins collected his trunk, the figure of Molly Weasley appearing in the doorframe.

''Ginny? What's with all the shout...'' She did a doubletake, spotting the cargo on her daughter's arm.

''Oh! Harry Dear!'' She ran towards them, soup spoon still in hand and apron on and threw her arms round his neck, Ginny making a strange noise similar to a cat knocked of it's favourite seat by the fire.

''Hermione never told us she left! Oh look at you! They haven't been feeding you right, you're all tall and thin! Oh, come in, breakfast is almost ready. ARTHUR! BILL! HARRY'S HERE!''

The tall, dashing form of Bill appeared at the door, followed by his father, each of whom greeted Harry warmly.

''Get off him a moment Molly! I'll expect you want to unpack Harry? Well, it's a bit of a squeeze this year with everyone sharing rooms, but your in Ron's room with him and...''

''C'mon Harry, I'll show you up!'' Ginny interrupted, grabbing his arm and pulling him through the family and into the house, marching him up the stairs.

''Ginny,'' he asked tentatively,''What's wrong with Ron? Why's he so mad at Hermione?''

''Oh...'' Ginny replied airily,''You'll find out soon enough...''

'' 'Arry!''

He and Ginny turned to see Fleur, Future Weasley standing a few paces behind them.

She swooped down and kissed both his cheeks, leaving him looking slightly Punch-Drunk and Ginny looking once again like a territorial Gazelle.

'' Eet 'as been to long, yes? My seester Gabrielle 'as been asking all summer 'Where is Harry Potter?' You must meet her later. Would you like to sit in the bride or groom section?''

Harry was knocked off balance and turned to Ginny, who gave a non-commital jerk of the head, indicating him to do the same.

He shrugged.

''Ah, I will make so that you enjoy it 'Arry. See you later!''

She glided off down the stairs.

''Thanks,'' he said, looking to Ginny who was smirking at his discomfort.

''No problem...It's what I do...''

They reached the top room of the house, Ron's and he bade Ginny goodbye, before she set off back downstairs and he entered.

Ron was already inside, his face hidden determinedly behind a book he would never read in his life...Hogwarts: A History.

''So...'' Harry said, uncomfortable for the first ttme since arrival,''Good summer?''

''Yeah. Why shouldn't it be?'' He snapped from behind the book.

Harry looked around the room, taking in the change from last time he had been here. It had 2 extra beds, 1 for him and 1 for...

''Who's sleeping there?'' Harry asked, pointing at the third bed, which was covered in books in a language Harry could not read.

Ron shrugged.

''Nobody.''

''Ron.''

''What?''

''You're acting like a git. Who's sleeping there?''

Ron put the book down, and looked at his best friend for the first time since the Dursley's.

''Some prat, I dunno.'' He replied glumly.

'' Forget it. What's up with you and Hermione?''

''Nothing,'' he answered quickly,''Why something seem wrong?''

''Ron, she's crying. Why?''

He saw a flicker ofguilt cross Ron's face, before it was replaced with anger.

''Oh she is? Well then i'll expect she'll do what she's done all summer and run off to...'' he broke off.

''Run off to...? C'mon tell me!''

''Go bloody ask her!''

''Listen, You're acting stupid! Just tell me what's wrong with her!''

''NOTHING! There is nothing wrong with her! She's got everything she's always wanted! Go see for yourself!''

''FINE! When you're done being a prat, I'll be with her! Maybe she won't be like this. Whatever you've done, you better apologise!''

''ME? I haven't done ANYTHING! I have nothing to apologise for! Now go!''

''FINE!''

''FINE!''

He slammed the door behind him.

Great. 5 minutes here and he'd already fallen out with his best friend.

He trudged off down the stairs, before he realised, he hadn't the slightest idea where Hermione might be.

He thought maybe Ginny's room, but in all honesty, he had no idea where that was...

He would probably have to call her, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself, knowing he would get a fuss over him from whoever else was here.

''Hermione?'' He said quietly. No reply. He strode to the edge of the balcony he was on and called again, a little louder. Getting no response, he cupped his hands round his mouth.

''HERMIONE!''

''WHAT? Oh, hello Harry!'' She appeared on the balcony below, the anger in her eyes dissipating when she realised the owner of the voice.

''I need to talk to you.'' He said, heading for the stairs down to her.

''Ok. Let me just finish with Viktor. Oh, maybe he'd like to meet you! Come on in, Ginny's here too!''

She disappeared back into the door behind her.

Viktor? Viktor who?

He began to put 2 and 2 together in his head, pushing open the door to Ginny's room.

''Hello, Harry Potter!'' A gruff voice greeted him.

Viktor Krum sat perched onHermione'sbed, Hermione herself next to him.

He stood to greet him properly.

''It has been a long while my friend. I have missed you and...'' he struggled for a moment,'' Her-mi-oh-nee, greatly.''

''Hi...'' Harry said, taking his hand catiously and shaking it.

'Isn't it great Harry?'' Hermione stood beside him, ''He met Charlie in Bulgaria after the tri-wizard tournament. Charlie invited him here.''

A fleeting image of Ron impaling Charlie in a broomstick was put in his head before he forced it to the back of his mind.

''Yes,'' Ginny spoke from her bed in the corner,'' he's made good friends with EVERYONE here,'' she said with a master level of Sarcasm only Harry noticed.

''Yes,'' Krum added,'' although Ronald has lent me his room, he acting very strange. Maybe he is just strange, yes?''

He laughed heartily, Hermione joining in, but Harry could see the forcedness of it shine through.

''Yeah,'' he said,'' funny old Ron...Hermione, can I speak to you _alone _for a moment?''

''Sure thing,'' she replied brightly, flashing Krum a smile and leaving with Harry.

''What?'' she asked as he pulled her up the stairs by the arm.

''Shhhh!''

He dragged her up to Ron's room, stopping just short of the door.

''Engorgio,'' he whispered to the keyhole, pointing his wand at it.

A thought crossed his mind that he could have done a more dramatic piece of magic, considering this was the first spell he had cast since being of age.

''Look,'' he whispered, forcing her head to the door. Ron was still lieing as Harry had left him, facing away from the door. He could just about hear the small sounds he was making as he tried to hold back tears with sniffs.

Hermione stood, a very unHermione-like smirk crossing her face.

''So?''

Harry's mouth dropped open.

''So! Is that all you're going to say?''

Hermione shrugged.

''What do you want me to say?''

Harry stammered slightly, opening and closing his mouth.

'' I don't know, Anything!'' He said a little to loud.

''Who's out there?''

They both heard Ron scramble to his feet.

''Reducto!'' he shouted to the keyhole, before leaping the banister and following Hermione down the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Well,'' Harry said 15 minutes later as he barged into Ron's room again.

The last quater of an hour had been uncomfortable. Hermione had began a barnstorm of questions at him right in front of Krum, starting a heated argument, which only ended when Harry pointed out that he asked her to come because,  
''She was the only one who could snap him out of it'',  
His words struck a chord with her, but only for a moment before she went back on her rant.

''Well what?'' his friend mumbled.

''In the letter, it said you played quidditch, so let's go bloody play!'' Harry strode over to his trunk, retrieving his firebolt from deep inside it.

''C'mon, I can already see Bill and Charlie out there. Let's go!''

''No, I think I'll miss this one out.''

''Krum's heading out there.''

''...Let's go!''

He retrieved his broom and kicked off straight out of the window, Harry following close behind.

''Great!'' Charlie called out as Harry and Ron landed nearby. ''That makes 2 more so we have 8! Harry, you come with me, George and Ron, you come here too.Viktor you go with Ginny, Fred and Bill. That all? Ok...''

He turned, a small cough catching his attention.

''Oh, erm, sorry Hermione...Would you like to play?''

''No thank you Charlie,'' she replied a little too politely.

Ginny giggled, and whispered to Harry,

''She came out one time and he completely ignored her, and afterwards she screamed at him for a good 10 minutes! It was scary, I've never seen Charlie that close to tears. Now he asks her every time she comes out!''

Harry laughed out loud, causing Charlie's ears to go a shade close to Ron's, but not quite with the same depth.

''Alright! Everyone to their place! Harry, we're not using bludgers or a snitch, so your playing chaser. Any good?''

''Allright...''

''Good!'' he said loudly, before adding quietly, '' For God sake, don't let Viktor get past you. Ron's been playing rubbish recently.''

Harry knewexcactly why, but kept quiet and nodded.

Harry looked across the field, and noticed Bill was having a bad time of getting Ginny in front of the three wooden hoops they has used for goals, bewitched to float 50 feet in the air.

''Hermione,'' Charlie said sweetly, handing her the quaffle, ''Would you do the honours?''

''Thank you, Charlie. 3...2...1...Go!''

She threw the quaffle up with all her strength, Bill plucking it easily from over Charlie's head and throwing it immediatly to Krum.

With no snitch or bludgers to bother him, Harry sped at Krum, cheekily snatching the quaffle out of his arms and dropping it to Charlie who was waiting below.

He dodged a tackle from Fred before putting it straight in the left hoop past Ginny's frantic dive, then performed spectacular aerial acrobatics (Try saying that 3 times quickly) in celebration.

Ginny lobbed it out to Fred, who fumbled it but threw an awkward pass to Krum, him just catching it with his fingertips.

He dodged Harry's wild tackle and ducked Charlie, before throwing the quaffle up and booting it towards the right hoop.

It looked dead-cert to go in, were it not for the red blur plucking it out of the air at the last moment.

''Well done Ron!'' Harry applauded the save.

''Unlucky Viktor!'' Hermione called from behind Ron, who passed a littletoo forcefully out to George.

It hit his hand and rebounded, Bill picking up the left-overs and this time putting it past Ron.

''What the bloody hell was that?'' George bellowed at his brother.

''Learn to bloodycatch!''

''I'll catch you're bloody head in a minute!''

''Boys!'' Charlie called, ''Shut up both of you! We're playing a game!''

Ron dived down to retrieve the quaffle, plucking it out of Hermione's outstretched hand.

Harry saw her mutter something, and Ron's grip on his broom tighten before he flew back up to playing level.

''Unlucky Ronald!'' Viktor called.

Ron winced.

Ouch, Harry thought, Unlucky for letting in the goal, or unlucky because you stole his girl?

Either way, Ron pelted it towards Harry, forcing a spectacular catch that made Harry consider a career as a goalie.

From his upside-down position, he dodged a tackle from Krum and looked for Charlie.

He straightened out, realising there was no-way he could pop a pass to Charlie through Bill and Fred, and George was still massaging his hand, so thinking quickly he threw up the quaffle and punched it as hard as he could, watching the shot sail sweetly through Ginny's arms and into the hoop.

Krum threw his arms up in despair, as he had when Ron saved his shot, and flew off after the Quaffle.

''Well done Harry!'' Hermione called.

''Whose side are you on, anyway?'' Ron yelled back down to her.

''It's called neutral Spectatorship Ronald!''

''Suit yourself.''

Krum returned, motioning Charlie over and starting a conversation in fluent Bulgarian.

Once or twice he motioned at Harry, and Charlie nodded.

''...Good idea,'' he finished in English as Krum headed off.

''Hermione!'' he called, turning to her.

''What?'' she looked upfrom the daisy she had bewitched to do the Can-Can for her amusement.

''Toss me a Galleon.''

She took the huge gold coin from her pocket and pointed her wand at it, watching it fly into Charlie's hand.

He pulled out his wand, holding the coin in the palm of his hand and muttering,

''Avitus Liberato!'' (1)

At once the coin sprung to life, tiny wingsgrowing from it, and fluttering against Charlies fingers.

''I think you can see where this is going!'' he said excitedly, turning to Harry.

It was a little snitch.

Krum obviously wanted to test his seeker skills against Harry's, and Harry wasn't going to say no.

''Fancy it, Harry?'' Charlie oened his fingers and let the coin flutter around his head.

''You bet!''

''That's really clever magic, Charlie!'' Hermione called from the touchline.

''Just cause you couldn't do it...'' Ron muttered.

''Be quiet Ronald!''

''Ok Harry,'' Charlie said, watching the little coin flutter away and out of his site,''Off you go!''

Harry accelerated straight up, above the game, already searching for some glimmer of gold below.

He could see Krum out of the corner of his eye, following him, watching his every move.

He could see the game all that way below, Bill trying in vain to get a shot off past Charlie, and save after save by Ron.

Hermione was half attentive.

Sometimes she would be watching him and Viktor, others she would be bewitching the various plants and wildlife around her to amuse her.

After 20 minutes of searching, Harry began to doubt the charm that Charlie had placed on the coin.

''Charlie!'' He called.

Charlie spun round to face him.

''How do we know it hasn't just...''

He cut short. He caught a glimpse of Krum in a full fledged vertical dive, arm outstretched, triumph in his eyes.

He pulled the firebolt handle and urged it after him.

''Go!Go!Go!'' He bellowed to it.

He drew level with Krum, who cast him a panicked sideways look and sped up.

Harry sped after him...drawing level...overtaking...Only then did he think 'What are we chasing?'

He could see no gold before them, and that was when he realised...

The Wronski feint...

Krum's speciality...

Sure enough, Krum had drawn level beside him, as he rushed closer and closer to the ground.

He pulled as hard as he could on the handle of the firebolt, but it wouldn't budge, the power of gravity on it was too great.

He could feel the wind burning his eyes, and could smell the grass he was so close.

He closed his eyes and prayed, leaping from the broom, pulling his wand out and shouting with all his might,

''ACCIO FIREBOLT!''

The broom screeched to a halt inches from the ground and flew round to catch him, the grass blades scratching his trainers.

He raised back into the air, realising the game had stopped to watch this spectacular battle of seekers.

The Weasleys burst into applause with Hermione, Krum looking as though he'd been slapped in the face.

''Spectacular!''  
''Spectacular!'' The twins yelled.

''Way to go Harry!'' Ginny called after him as he flew past Krum, his grin unhidable.

''Well...Well done Harry Potter...Well done indeed...''

''We still playing?'' Harry shouted to the pitch.

It seemed everyone had forgotten about their match, and Fred looked dumbly at the quaffle in his hand.

''After that Harry,'' Charlie said flying up to him,''I think we all need a break...''

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_(Another Chapter done! C'mon people! Review! I won't hold it hostage this time, but i've reviewed all the spelling mistakes and fixed them! Next Chapter, Ron and Hermione stop arguing, and Diagon Alley! Till then, LATER!)_**


End file.
